Titans (mutant)
In Greek mythology, the Titans (Greek: Τιτάν, Titán, plural: Τiτᾶνες, Titânes) and Titanesses (or Titanides; Greek: Τιτανίς, Titanís, plural: Τιτανίδες, Titanídes) were members of the second generation of divine beings, descending from the primordial deities and preceding the Olympians. Based on Mount Othrys, the Titans most famously included the first twelve children of Gaia (Mother Earth) and Uranus (Father Sky). They ruled during the legendary Golden Age, and also comprised the first pantheon of Greek deities. The first twelve Titans were the females Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis and the males Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Cronus, Crius, and Iapetus. They begat more Titans: Hyperion's children Helios, Selene, and Eos; Coeus' children Leto and Asteria; Iapetus' sons Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius; Oceanus' daughter Metis; and Crius' sons Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses. Just as Cronus overthrew his father Uranus, the Titans were overthrown by Cronus's children (Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter), in the Titanomachy (or "War of the Titans"). The Greeks may have borrowed this mytheme from the Ancient Near East. Hercules The Muses tell the legend of the Titans through their song "The Gospel Truth". The Titans were the rulers of the world (or at least Greece) when it was first new and they caused mayhem and destruction wherever they went. In the animated series, it was also explained that they were led by their king Kronos. Then along came Zeus who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus where they would remain until the next planetary alignment. They were the children of Gaia and Uranas. Hades plotted to release the Titans to overthrow Zeus and rule the world but was warned by the Fates that his plan would fail if Hercules intervened. After getting Hercules to surrender his superstrength in exchange for no harm coming to Megara, Hades frees the Titans, who were hungry for revenge against Zeus. The Titans begin a path of devastation, before being told by Hades that they're headed in the opposite direction of Mount Olympus. They overpower the gods in quick succession. However, he sends the Cyclops to take care of Hercules in Thebes. Despite not having his strength, Hercules is able to use his brains, throwing a torch in the Cyclops' eye, causing him to scream in pain, and then tying the Cyclops' legs together with a rope, causing him to fall off a cliff. In the course of the battle, Hercules regained his strength after Meg was mortally wounded, and proceeded to battle the Titans and free the gods. He then encounters and captures Stratos before using him to suck up Lythos, Hydros and Pyros in his head and Hercules proceeded to throw the Titans into space, where they are destroyed in a spectacular cosmic explosion. In an alternate history The Titans were rised by the Overlord mayhem and destruction the extinction of the dinosaurs, and become evil world Then along came Zeus and others who challenge of titans to fight. After end Zeus who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus and being trapped by Colors of the mountains. And Overlord escape from tartarus had to the mars on space. Member Lythos A 1,000 feet tall mutant two-headed rock Titan. Hydros A 1,000 feet tall mutant skeletal ice dragon-like Titan. Pyros A 1,000 feet tall mutant Titan made of living molten lava. Stratos A 1,000 feet tall mutant Titan formed from a living tornado. Sloth (Sloth Fratelli) A 900 feet tall mutant Giant Cyclops. Vanellope von Schweetz A mutant titan 2 headed lighting Dragon. Great Spirit Robot A mutant titan monster. Skeleton King - A Mutant monster that guards the Gates to Medusa's Lair. Ouranos: (Deceased) The Giant mutant Primordial God of the Sky and the father and grandfather of all of The Titans. Devastator: Mutant Contructicons titans. Elsa the Snow Queen a mutant poisonous three headed giant dragon (being killed by Autobots) The Overlord Kraken - a mutant humanoid sea dragon, with two heads, Thea Stilton's arms, Dee Dee's arms, Leviathan's tentacle part from having three serpent-like eyes at the tip of one tentacle, and 7 tentacles Miss Madison Hattie: a mutant giant 33.4 feet tall mutant giant Steel monster. Oceanus 1,000 feet tall A mutant Titans poisonous water. Porphyrion 990 feet tall A mutant Titans Plants and Rocks. Mutants Cyclops 900 feet tall A mutant giants verison of Sloth" Fratelli Brute Boris: Alice Angel's 60 ft tall (18 meters) monstrosity, Brute Boris, was one of the biggest surprises in Chapter 4. His design was roughly based on the Frankenstein monster but with a more unfinished appearance. Alice took parts within him and substituted things that his body was rapidly rejecting. Beta Sammy: With his appearance in Chapter Two, fan favorite Sammy Lawrence becomes a terrifyingly entertaining character. When his slim build was deemed not threatening enough, he was redesigned and given a better skeletal rig for more advanced animation. Final Sammy: Sammy Lawrence's final form came complete with a bulked up stature limbs. The mad songwriter may finally get noticed now, at least by fans. Ink Bendy: Ink Bendy as we know him today. Although similar to Beta Bendy, this upgrade version was remodeled, enhanced with higher polygon count and given new ink effects. Beast Bendy: Ink Bendy’s giant horrific final form in Chapter Five, pulled away the cartoon facade and revealed the demon within. Category:Mutants Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Female Category:Titans